Choosing a Conner
by LovelyLace
Summary: D.J wants something more than friendship from David, but will David be able to give it to him? Slash. DavidxD.J.
1. Chapter 1

**Choosing a Conner  
**ROSEANNE

Pairing: David x D.J

"Where are you going?" David questioned, glancing up from the TV as he saw Darlene grab her coat.

"I'd tell you, but its none of your business." Darlene muttered in response with a fake smile before walking out the door. David was used to this treatment by now but sighed.

"Wow. She's got you trained." David looked over his shoulder to see D.J standing at the bottom of the stairway, looking smug, with his arms crossed over his shoulder. David frowned.

"No, she doesn't." He muttered pushing himself off the couch. He knew that was a lie. Darlene did treat him like he was her...well, her bitch, but that didn't mean he'd admit it. He had some pride after all.

"Yeah, right." D.J snorted, following David as he walked out of the living room and through the kitchen towards his room in the basement. "Come on, David. Admit it."

"Leave me alone, D.J," David said pulling open his door and trying to close it before D.J could enter, but failing. "What do you want?" David questioned with a sigh as D.J slipped past him.

"Oh, nothing, David, dear," D.J mocked and David turned to face him with a wary look, running a hand through his hair. He really just wanted to be alone right now. Maybe take a nap. Draw something. "Seriously, David..." D.J muttered all amusement in his face gone as he kicked the door closed, but keeping his gaze on David.

"W-What?" David asked uncomfortable with the sudden seriousness.

D.J looked David up and down, slowly, appraising him. David shifted as the younger's gaze roamed, he shivered when D.J's eyes landed back on his face and their eyes locked. "You're her bitch."

The words echoed in David's mind. Slowly, his eyes narrowed and he almost growled. He knew D.J was right. He'd thought the same thing just moments ago, but no one needed to say it. Especially in that serious, no kidding way. In that way that he couldn't possibly play it off as if the other was joking. He couldn't possibly laugh it off.

"Shut up, D.J." Even he was surprised by the firmness in his voice. He almost apologized when he saw D.J's eyes widen and his mouth gap slightly, but before he could D.J's expression had changed completely. From shocked to amused, smug even. The right corner of his lip turned upward slightly in a smirk, his eyes returning to their normal size.

"Maybe you should use that backbone with Darlene." D.J said taking a step towards David so they were close enough to touch if either one of them moved a single inch. With D.J so closse David had to tilt his head up slightly to look at D.J's face. The boy had hit his growth spurt about a year ago now and was slightly taller than David.

"You don't know what you're talking about, D.J." David said. "Darlene and I are fine." He lowered his gaze to the others chest and didn't notice D.J's eyes narrow as he spoke. "We work together. Sure she's a bit demanding and cynical, but I...I lov-" He was cut off by a pair of soft, slightly moist lips smashing against his. His body tensed. He was unable to move as D.J's lips moved against his. He should push him away, he thought. He had to stop him, this was wrong. But when he felt D.J's tongue graze his bottom lip he gasped. And when D.J sucked David's lip into his mouth, David couldn't think.

He lifted his hands and fisted D.J's black t-shirt pulling him closer. God, who knew D.J was so amazing with his tongue. D.J wrapped his arms around David then, encouraged by the artist were so close to each other now. Their body's rubbed against each other and David moaned into D.J's mouth, which only gave the younger more confidence and he lowered his hands to grip David's ass. David's hip snapped forward in surprise and he let out something between a yelp and a whimper, pulling his lips away from D.J's.

"Stop," He said breathlessly, still holding steady to D.J's shirt. Afraid that if he let go his knees would go out from under him. "Fuck, D.J," He muttered trying to get his thoughts in order when all he could think was _that was the best kiss of my life! _

And D.J seemed to know that. He smirked, he'd been doing that a lot today, David noticed. "Like that?"

The blush covered David's cheeks, his ears, and went down his neck. He had liked it. A lot. A lot more than any kiss he'd shared with anyone else. Including Darlene. That's when it clicked and his eyes widened.

_I just made out with my girlfriends little brother! _

"Dar-Darlene!" He protested, looking straight into D.J's eyes as he pushed himself away from the boy, pushing the boy against the door as he did so.

"No." The younger glared. "D.J." He said taking a step closer to David, only for the artist to take one back.

"D.J..." David muttered as D.J took another step and then another, until the back of David's legs touched the bed. "I'm...D.J, I'm your sisters boyfriend..."

"I don't care about that, David," D.J said taking another step towards David so they were in arms length.

"I do!" David protested and D.J lifted his hand to touch him. He flinched away. "I love her." He said and D.J's hand stopped in mid air.

"You...You love her?" D.J muttered his face coated in disbelief as he placed his hand on David's shoulder. His grip tight. "She treats you like crap!" He yelled, glaring at David.

David gulped. He'd never seen D.J this mad before."She's just hard to get along with!"

"No! She's a bitch!" D.J snapped and David looked down shifting uncomfortably and trying to subtly get out of D.J's grip. D.J noticed and sighed, letting go. "You deserve better than that."

David glared at this. Where the hell did this _brat_ get off saying things like that? "And according to who do I deserve? You?"

D.J stared at him for a moment, but didn't answer. He just shook his head, frowning and suddenly David could see sad desperateness in D.J's eyes. The boy looked almost lovesick...

"Deej?" He mumbled softly, questioningly, but the boy didn't respond. He just turned and left. David dropped to his bed. He couldn't believe it...

_I just made out with my girlfriends little brother...and I loved every fucking minute of it. _

* * *

A/N: Wow...lots of "D"s in this...


	2. Chapter 2

Choosing a Conner  
ROSEANNE

Pairing: David x D.J

Chapter 2

D.J had been ignoring him for almost a month. It was really starting to get to David.

Sure, he and D.J had never been particularly close but after what David has come to call "The Incident" the younger had gone out of his way to avoid him. It made his chest hurt when D.J walked out of a room just because he had entered...but it was nothing compared to how he'd felt when D.J had caught him and Darlene making out on the couch...

He left a trail of kisses down Darlene's neck. Purposely shaping the "trail" to resemble a smiley face. He so rarely saw a sincere smile on Darlene's face he figured one on her neck, even if he was the only one that would see it, would be fair compensation.

He was deep in thought as he drew little, slight freckles on the face like the ones dusting D.J face. That reddish tint really suiting his face. His chocolate eyes half closed...his mouth wide as he called out Davids name...David moaned and grind his hips against Darlene's lap.

Darlene's slight moan broke off his train of thought and he startled a bit, stopping his work on the face.

That's when he saw D.J. He stood frozen on the stairs. Staring right at them...looking as if he might cry.

"Deej..." David muttered slightly panting. It was enough to get D.J out of his trance like state.

David watched as D.J's face contorted to anger.

"Get a fucking room!" He yelled before turning and running up the hall, Darlene yelling something along the lines of stupid brat.

David had wanted to run up after D.J...but instead he'd climbed off Darlene with a mutter excuse and gone to bed, only to toss and turn trying to get the boy out of his head.

It wasn't like he'd never thought about D.J as attractive, he had. The kid had grown to be pretty damn hot and sure there had been a few moments when he' fantasizes about kissing D.J, but that didn't mean anything. He fantasizes about everyone at some point...well, at least he had before the kiss. Post-kiss it was hard to keep his mind away from D.J. He just kept seeing the boy whenever he was with Darlene or...well, whenever. And most of the times he thought of D.J he'd end up with incredibly tight pants...

_I'm so fucking sick..._

That had been almost been two weeks now since the "Couch Incident" had occurred and still David was just as confused and guilt ridden as he'd been that day.

"We're having dinner."

David jumped when he heard the voice from the doorway dropping his color pencils everywhere. He'd recognized the voice and was blushing madly before he even turned to the boy.

"Oh, uh, yeah, o-okay!" He watched D.J sigh and thought he might snap at him, but he was proven wrong when D.J's lips twisted into a slight grin. He gave David one of those "what am I going to do with you?" looks making the artist blush deepen.

"Geez, David," He muttered still grinning slightly as he approached David.

_Is he going to kiss me again?_

David gulp and licked his lips as D.J stood in front of him. D.J opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and frowned before scooping down to collect some color pencils.

David did the same, trying to hide his disappointment and apparently failing.

"Don't look so disappointed. I'm sure Darlene won't mind getting into bed with you," D.J didn't look up when he said this and completely missed the hurt that passed before the anger.

"Fuck you, D.J! This is all your fault anyway!" David almost spat letting some of the pent up emotions inside him spill over.

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault, David?! Your the one thy doesn't have the balls to dump Darlene!" D.J yelled, looking around when he'd realized how loud that had been. This wasn't exactly how he wanted his family to find out about his crush on his sisters boyfriend.

"What makes you think i'd choose you over Darlene, anyway, you cocky asshole?" David whispered harshly. D.J dropped the color pencils he was in the process of picking up and just glared right into David's eyes.

David stood his ground only for a minute before he lost it. He leaned into D.J and kissed him.

It wasn't chaste or sweet, it was rough and harsh and so fucking good. Soon D.J was pushing David's back against the ground and straddling him.

"So fucking hot..." D.J muttered and David ran his fingers down his back. He arched and groaned grabbing hold of David's bottom lip between his teeth, biting the flesh. He heard David moan at the mix of pain and pleasure before pulling away to look at his handy work. There was only a bit of blood and David didn't seem to mind. His cheeks a flushed, his hair tussled, more so than usual, eyes dark and needy, lips slightly parted and red from his abuse. D.J could almost cum from that sight alone, but instead he dove down for another kiss before standing up.

David whimpered at the loss of contact and pushed himself up on his elbows. "What the hell, D.J?!"

"Like I said, I'm sure Darlene wouldn't mind jumping right into bed," The younger smugly threw over his shoulder before leaving David laying in the middle of his room with color pencils scattered all around him and a massive hard on.

The only thing David could gather himself enough to think was...

_I'm so fucked._

* * *

A/N: Long time no upload, sorry for that and if this isn't really up to par. I haven't written in what feels like years now. But either way, thanks for everyones support! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first, though it is shorter.


End file.
